Оцеола
Оцеола ( ) — локация Fallout Tactics. Описание Это основная оперативная база супермутантов армии Гамморина, расположенная на территории штата Миссури (по всей видимости, на месте или в ближайших окрестностях одноимённого довоенного поселения). Прежнее назначение этого места достоверно не известно, однако наличие функционирующей нефтевышки (деррика) и многочисленных баков для нефтепродуктов позволяет предположить, что это было одно из последних и очень некрупных нефтяных месторождений (или же подземное нефтехранилище государственного резерва, созданное на базе такого месторождения). Лагерь супермутантов сравнительно невелик, но хорошо укреплён и защищён. Конечно, стены, собранные из ржавого хлама, вряд ли способны защитить от сосредоточенного огня тяжёлого оружия, однако здесь оборудованы огневые позиции, два минных поля (с северной и восточной стороны периметра), на внешних постах имеется система тревожной сигнализации. В 2197 году отрядом Среднезападного Братства Стали супермутанты были разгромлены. О дальнейшей судьбе базы неизвестно ничего. После смерти своего лидера, супермутанты раскололись на несколько соперничающих и даже враждующих между собой группировок, внутри некоторых началась борьба за лидерство, некоторые — высказали желание вступить в ряды Среднезападного Братства. И хотя угроза Братства со стороны супермутантов не исчезла, она существенно снизилась. Территории, ранее находившиеся под контролем армии Гамморина, перешли под контроль Братства Стали, здесь была основана новая оперативная база, бункер Дельта. Чтобы предотвратить возможную в будущем консолидацию супермутантов, отряду НБС «Кинжал» было поручено патрулирование и уничтожение супермутантов на этой территории. Характеристика миссии Противник: находящийся здесь отряд армии Гамморина включает в себя одного человека (бывшего паладина Братства Стали Латама) и 48 супермутантов-воиновпри этом, со слов Гамморина, по крайней мере один из супермутантов является командиром (Bring me the Brotherhood warriors, I want them alive. Casualties do not concern me, Commander. I want their leader, not excuses)., на вооружении которых 26 лёгких пулемётов М-249, 5 крупнокалиберных «Браунинг M2», 1 огнемёт и 1 автомат «Томмиган», ещё пятеро вооружены осколочными гранатами. Большинство супермутантов носят металлические латы, а реплики некоторых позволяют предположить, что они оснащены портативными радиопередатчиками (Пока чужаков не видно и не слышно. Отбой.) и счётчиками Гейгера (Гамморин грит, тама в туннель ра-ди-ация! Чудной ящик, пикает). Иные местные обитатели: * В подземном бункере находится инквизитор Токкаматта. Некогда это был умный и исключительно грозный противник, но сейчас он уже не представляет опасности. Он тяжело ранен, но перед смертью успевает рассказать, что возглавляемый им отряд был разгромлен роботами механической армии Калькулятора, которые захватили генерала Братства Стали * У остова дирижабля можно встретить проживающего здесь Рошамбо — участника экспедиции Братства Стали, превратившегося в измождённого и совершенно безумного старика, не осознающего своих поступков. Он рассказывает о том, что супермутанты подкармливают его и показывает оставленную Гамморином карту минного поля. После смерти Гамморина становится враждебным и нападает на вас. После собственной смерти оставляет бутылку «жёлтой Ядер-Колы», которая обладает странным вкусом и вызывает отравление. По всей видимости, он помочился в эту бутылку. Прохождение миссии Основные задачи: * Убить лидера супермутантов (12000 ОО) Дополнительные задачи: * Найти дневник паладина Латама (1318 ОО)лежит на полу в комнате Гамморина, скрыт у западной стены, за креслом (не виден) * Найти детонатор к ядерному боезаряду (2632 ОО)находится в комнате Гамморина, в сундуке рядом с кроватью * Поговорить с Токкаматтой и узнать сведения о судьбе генерала Барнаки (4000 ОО)внимание: разговор возможен только пока жив Гамморин, после его гибели умирает и Токкаматта Трофеи и вознаграждение В точке входа находятся два контейнера с эмблемами Братства Стали: * в одном находится докторский чемоданчик и шесть суперстимуляторов; * во втором — 12 мин T45LE, один радиодетонатор и шесть зарядов дистанционной взрывчатки. Наличие этих контейнеров можно рассматривать как свидетельство оказания помощи отряду со стороны командования НБС. * возле разбитого дирижабля в трёх деревянных ящиках можно найти 12 стимуляторов (по четыре в каждом ящике). * в ящиках, сундуках и шкафах можно найти 120 шт. ружейных патронов с дробью, 180 шт. 5,56-мм патронов, 540 шт. 7,62-мм патронов и 500 шт. патронов калибра 0,50, а также значительное количество медикаментов. Появление Галерея FoT Osceolla above ground.png|Общий вид FoT Osceolla underground.png|Подземная часть FoT Osceolla bunker.png|Здание в лагере FoT Osceolla Tunnel Entrance.png|Вход в тоннель FoT Osceolla Tunnel.png|Тоннель Примечания en:Osceolla de:Osceolla pl:Osceolla uk:Оцеола Категория:Локации Fallout Tactics Категория:Миссии Fallout Tactics Категория:Военные объекты